wow_freedomfandomcom-20200215-history
Vellithel Lightgrace
"There can be no light without darkness and no darkness without light,as the squares on a chessboard,you cant play without the dark and you cant play without the white squares" Valaria Lightgrace,Vellithels mother. "How can you kill something that is already dead?Well,its easy,just kill it one more time!" Vellithel Lightgrace. "May the light guide me, so that I may free azeroth from the clutch of death!" Vellithel Lightgrace. "The wicked does not deserve the power they wield." Vellithel Lightgrace. "If my end will save another who suffers,then I welcome it." Vellithel Lightgrace. "The light does far more than just heal..." Vellithel Lightgrace. "Stay close to me! The light is with us today!" Vellithel Lightgrace. "Keep your focus.The shadows will not harm you." Vellithel Lightgrace. "You have been judged unworthy.May the light have pity upon your blackened soul." Valaria Lightgrace,Vellithels mother. "Spoken aloud,this word turns flesh to iron,doubt to courage." Valaria Lightgrace,Vellithel's mother. "Ease your mind. The light has a watchful eye on you." Priestess Anetta,Vellithels old mentor. "The light rewards faith, not form." Priestess Anetta,Vellithels old mentor. "You can try all youwant,but you aren't taking me down!" Vellithel Lightgrace,creating a holy shield. "I fight for Love,my family and the light.What hope do you have?"Vellithel Lightgrace in Stratholme. "I live because I want to share the light of my existence." Vellithel Lightgrace. "Power is fleeting,Light is eternal."Vellithel Lightgrace. "Those scumm have my sister! I have to win if I want to see her again!"Vellithel Lightgrace when she discovers the dead of her mother and father,her sister is probartly alive. "Fear not the dark.The light is before you!" Vellithel Lightgrace too Lex Venus. "Take all my strenght into you and be whole once more!" Vellithel Lightgrace while healing somebody that is almost dead. Birth and youth. When Vellithel was born, her parents raised her with love and harmony. Her father, Vegalaf Lightgrace, ran a book store, and her mother, Valaria Lightgrace, was a priestess and taught Vellithel the things she knew. Vellithel showed respect and love for her parents and helped her father, in her free time, run the book store.  Vellithel had a tranquile life. Everyday, she trained her skills in the art of the Light. Her mother thought Vellithel needed to protect herself to the cruel world outside Quel'thalas.  Valaria made a book with all the spells she taught to Vellithel.  At a normal day in the life of Vellithel, she went to a place far from here house. In the forest, she went to a little river with a waterfall, when she put here feet in the fresh water, she heard a woman yelling.  Vellithel ran to the woman and saw she was raped by a robber. Vellithel took out the book her mother gave herand she raise her hands in the air and closed her eyes, Vellithel said some strange magical words and opened her eyes again and saw that her hands where now glowing a smooth yellow with Light.  She pushed them with all her might back forward. A golden spirit with the same shape from her, shot directly at the robber.  The robber where pushed against the ground but Vellithel wasn't strong enough to hold him back there. The robber was up on his feet again. He rushed at Vell's direction and stabbed her in the chest with his knife. She felt on the ground, then saw her father run to the robber and slash his sword at the robber's face.  The robber ran away and everything went black for Vellithel. she woked up in her bed, her mother just finished healing her. Vellithel's parents where proud at her. At the age of 71, she left her parents to travel the world and search for a more expierenced teachers for her.When Vellithel left,her father gave her his sword,named "Vardin,the holy watcher.". It was a special elven sword,forged by the elders of the Lightgrace family.THe sword glows a very,very,low blue light,elven runes in the blade itself and its hilt is covered with golden flower decorations.She took the sword with her,bound around her waist with a golden waistband. The day Vellithel left: Vellithel took the book her mother gave her and with it and travelled to the Northshire Abbey.  She met Priesstes Anetta, and she agreed to teach Vellithel the more difficult things in the way of light. After a few days, Vellithel was almost done with her training. But there was still one test Vellithel needed to do.  S he had to create a holy nova without fainting under its heavy presure.  Vellithel and her current mentor went to the training grounds. Vellithel put her hands in the air and closed her eyes. After a minute of saying some magical words, there apears two magical orbs of light in each hand. Vellithel put her hands together so that the orbs were in one hand. She pulled her hands away from each-other so the orbs could form a holy ball above her head. Vellithel opened her eyes and again, they were a golden color. She pulled her arms down and pushed her arms to each side so there exists a nova of holy magic! Priesstes Anetta was surprised about the nova, she had never seen such a pure magical ability in her life. And Vellithel didn't fainted and she passed the test and deserve the title Priestess of the Light. Life begins: Vellithel succeeded in her trainings and Priestess Anetta gave her an old house in Elwynn and her horse, Grace. Vellithel tought:"I can go visit my parents!" So,she went the journey back to her old home with Grace. When Vellithel caame to her home, she saw that her house was ruined and the dead body's of her parents, spiked with spears at the front of her house.Vellithel fell to her knees on the ground an let some tears of anger, revenge, and sadness. When Vellithel was crying silently on the ground, she saw a ring on the ground. The ring belonged to her mother. She took the ring up and looked at it. There was a discription inside the ring:"With love, I give this ring to my light, Valaria Lightgrace." Vellithel took the ring with her and took the body's from her mother and father down. She made a bed from wood and placed the body of her parents on it. She healed the wounds from her mother and father so they looked better before for their crimation. Vellithel sweeped her hand in the air and there exist a orb of golden flames in her hand palm. She put the orb down on the wooden bed and saw how the lifeless bodys of her parents transforms into thumb|202px|right|When Vellithel burns her death parents.ashes.Vellithel put the ashes of her parents into a little blue satchel around her waist.She travelled back with sadness in her heart. Priestess Anetta and Vellithel VS Sadorian Darkhearth. After Vellithel was back from her journey, Vellithel went to Priesstes Anetta to tell her the sad story. Anetta saw the sadness in Vell's hearth and helped her with all she could. One day, Vellithel and Priestess Anetta went for a walk far from Elwyn to talk and go to a former friend of Anetta's to help Vellithel forget her sadness. After two days of travelling, Anetta and Vellithel found themselves in front of the house of her friend. A woman, probably a priest, let the couple inside.They talked a bit, and it was night when Vellithel and Priesstes Anetta left. The woman, named Euridese, gave Vellithel a special robe she got from her mother, a high Priestees.Vellithel thanked Euridese and Anetta and Vell left in the cold and dark embrace of the night.At the way back.When Vellithel and Priesstes Anetta where riding on a road,the only sound where the smooth sound from the hooves from there horses. But that sound wasn't the only sound now. An unholy voice echoed into the forest. Suddenly, there stood a evil Priest before Vellithel and Anetta. Anetta knew this woman, she was a former apprentice of Anetta but she wanted to study the dark side of magic. Anetta could not tolerate this and abandoned her to the plaguelands. Her name was Sadorian Darkhearth. Her eyes glowed a fiery red color, her hair was black and uncared. Anger, hate, and revenge where the only things that where in Sadorian's hearth. "Hello Anetta!"Yelled Sadorian. Anetta told Vellithel to flee and leave Anetta alone. She would take care of Sadorian. Anetta and Sadorian stood face to face. But the silence of the night was broken when Sadorian Fired an unholy nova of shadow into Anetta's direction. As fast as Anetta could,she created a barrier of smooth holy light to block the unholy power. The shadow was faded and Anetta lowered the barrier. Now, Anetta shoot five missiles of holy light at Sandorians direction, but at he same time, Sandorian put her hands forward and shoots a dark purple bolt at Anetta. The two opposite magic's hit each other and causes a grand explosion.Vellithel was looking on a hill how Anetta and Darkhearth where fighting. Sadorian summoned a creature from the darkness and commanded it to attack Anetta.The dragon like beast rushed toward Anetta and smashed her against the floor. Anetta, who lied on the ground, purged the evil beast and saw how it transformed to ashes. Anetta took the ashes of the beast, threw them into the air and launched a small ball of holy magic at the ashes. An angel guardian raises out of the ashes and attacked Sadorian with a holy bolt of light. Sadorian yelled some magical words and transformed into a demon, the demon spat a purple fire at the guardian and it just faded. Sadorian slashed Anetta in her face and feel on the ground. Anetta threw herself straight on the ground and transforms herself in a spirit guardian, she maked a strange gesture with her hands and a rain of holy arrows feel down at the demon. The demon and the spirit guardian transformed back to their normal bodies. Sadorian launches al her power at Anetta and Anetta was beaten on the ground. "Haha,now, feel my vengeance!" yelled Sadorian. Sadorian put her hands toghether and they were a dark light color, after that, she summoned a great sword and went to stick it into Anetta's chest. Just at the right time, Vellithel rushed to Sadorian and blew him away with a holy wave of magic. Sadorian flew to a tree meters further on the ground. Vellithel put her arms at her left side of her body. In the center of her hands, a yellow orb with a blue light exists.Vellithel launches the orb at Sadorians direction and the orb split in tree smaller balls.Sadorian stood up and saw how the orbs came in her direction.Vellithel's orbs flew at Sadorian and made circles around Sadorian. Sadorian went to run out of the orbs but when she hit them, she gains a shock of holy light. Now Sadorian was trapped into the orbs, Vellithel had time to go to Anetta and help her. Anetta was alright and looked at Sadorian, she closes her eyes and launches a golden fire ball at Sadorian. Sadoriaon yelled of the pain and teleported her back to the plaguelands. Anetta fell, tired, on the ground and closed her eyes. Vellithel pushed Anetta onto her horse and rode together to the Northshire Abbey. Two priests ran torwards Anetta and helped her off the horse. After two days resting, Anetta called Vellithel at her bed. Priestess Anetta was very proud at Vellithel and thanked her for saving her life. Anetta gave Vellithel a book, it looked ordinary, Vellithel thanked Anetta and went to her house. Vellithel opened the book on a table and saw how a blue glow came out of it, the book was covered with names of spells and holy magic. Meeting with a paladin. When she was back in Elwynn Forest, Vellithel went to Stormwind to buy some goods for her house. At the trade district, she met with Xenor who asked her if he could give a tour around stormwind. When the tour was over, Xenor dropped Vellithel at her house. The same day, Vellithel went to the inn. She was surprised to see Xenor at the inn. Xenor told Vellithel that he doesn't own a house. Vellithel ofered Xenor a chance to live in Vellithel's house untill Xenor found a place to stay. Xenor accepted and Vellithel and Xenor fell in love. Xenor decided to build a house a mile from Vellithel's house so they can visit each other easily. Vellithel went to stormwind to buy some chees, milk, bread, and other goods. Xenor went with her to the city and said that he needed some things and that they will met again at Vell' s place. When Xenor visited Vellithel, he held a beautiful dr ss for Vellithel! Vellithel Thanked him warmly and gave him a kiss on his cheak. Vellithel helped Xenor build his house, but at a certain time, there stood a goblin that asked Xenor if he would buy something from her. Xenor told Vellithel to wait there until he came back. Xenor left with the goblin and smiled with a lovely smile at her. He came back 20 minutes later. Xenor kneeled before Vellithel and aasked her:"Vell,Would you marry me?" He gave her a beautiful golden ring with a little crystal inside. Vellithel jumped to Xenors neck and said with her hearth full of happiness:"Ofcourse,I will love you forever!" Xenor asked Vellithel to come and live at his house in the elwyn forests,and ofcourse,Vellithel said yes. Now,Vellithel and Xenor where man and wife. Vellithel went to stormwind to make Xenors favorite food,they are very luck with eachother. The illness Vellithel joined the order of the hammer,lead by Sir Lord Aderathon. After three days in the guild,The knights and Vellithel where called by Aderathon. They must follow Aderathon to forest edge and he ordered them to take of their clothes and swim a while in a river till them meet at the "restriction" point. Aderathon ordered the knights and Vellithel to stand at one line in the cold water. He started his speech,the subject were the three virtues. He was sick of everybody that come to him with their problems and the nag of everybody. Vellithel was not jused to the cold water,then it started to rain.She begin to shiver a little bit and her lips were coloring a blue tint.After five minutes,Vellithel began to cough and shiver more.Aderathon ordered Vellithel to get out of the water and put her clothes on.Vell cough and sees that she coughed blood.Xenor sees it and put her on his horse.Vellithel coughed again some blood. Xenor take her to his house and lies her on his bed.Vellithel felt asleep and had a nightmare:"Vellithel was batteling the scourge in Westfall.She turn her around and feels an unbeareble pain in her back.She sees that a ghoulish creature that looks the same look of father stabbed a dagger in her back.She yelled it out from the pain.Vellithel blast the ghoul with a holy nova.vellithel tries to run back to Xenor that waits at her in his house. Again,she felt a pain thats unbearable,a dagger goes right in her back and comes out of her chest.Now she sees it is a ghoul that looks like her mother.She blast her away with the power she have and crawl to Xenor,she see how Xenor run to her and Vellithel felt on the ground at his feets."Vellithel woke up in Xenor's house. She go downstairs and see Xenor talking with Aderathon and Morec.Vellithel tells the guys about the "nightmare",but She think its a vision or something like that.There was blood on her robe because she coughed blood.Morec brought vellithel to the inn to take care of her.Morec put her on the bed and gave her a little bottle whith white liquid in it,she need to drink it up.When Vellithel drunk it,she fell asleep directly.When Vellithel woke up,she sees that Xenor and Lex are talking to Morec,Lex told Vellithel that Morec banged her while she was sleeping.Vellithel would give Morec a slap but she was to weak.Morec poisoned her.Xenor and a other guy extractet the poison from her body.At a certain moment,Vellithel sees a ghoul in her room but Xenor does not see it,neither Lex.Vellithel begin to scream and getting very scared.Morec locked the door when Vellithel,Xenor and Lex where still in the room!Lex wants to help Vellithel and Xenor so he jumps out of the window. When he falls,he broke his arm.Lex ran to Morec to ask the key,but Morec dont want do give it.Lex crushed the door with his body so Vellithel and Xenor can escape.Lex,Xenor and Vellithel would go outside the inn and go away from Morec.Morec banged Vellithel thinks that he would rape her if Lex and Xenor didnt helped her.Vellithel gonna report Morec for raping and hurting other people to Aderathon. Vellithel hopes Aderathon would believe her,besides,she got three witnesses. Vellithel's new mentor. At a day, Vellithel and Xenor went to the cathedral, Xenor to prayed and Vellithel went to seach for a mentor to instruct and teach her the further ways of the holy Light. Vellithel searched for an half hour, but she didn't find someone who could help her. Xenor and Vellithel wanted to leave, but the unexpected happened. Vell and Xenor walked up to Lady Ripley, a High priestess of the holy Light. After a little conversation, Vellithel asked Ripley if she would be her mentor. Ripley agreed with her! Lady Ripley wanted to see what Vellithel could do and how good she was already. Ripley asked Xenor for a knife, and made a slice in Xenor's hand, then told Vellithel to attempt to take away Xenor's pain. Vellithel closed her eyes, layed her hands on Xenor's wound and prayed. Her hands began to glow a smooth yellow light and Xenor saw how the wound cured by the touch of Vellithel. Ripley asked Xenor if he still felt any bit pain. Xenor answered: "Its was like wound had never been there!" Vellithel performed a perfect healing spell to Xenor. Lady Ripley taught her that if Xenor's leg would be broken, She could heal it but also try to channel the pain into her. Vellithel was so proud that the great Lady Ripley would be her teacher. The next day,Vellithel and Xenor went to the cathedral for Vellithels new training.Lady Ripley was waiting on them.Ripley commanded Xenor to let all his anger come above and Vellithel needed to take it away.Xenor thought to all the lives he couldnt save,all the sadness... Vellithel lay her hand in the back of Xenors neck.She close her eyes and begin to pray and tryed to block al the sound off.Her hands begin to glow yellow light,she opens her eyes,now coloring yellow,Vellithel makes a weak pushing gesture at Xenors neck.She absorbs all the hate,anger and fear in herself.Due her achievement,Xenor,Ripley and Vellithel went to the inn in Goldshire to drink something.At a moment,a human ran in the inn.He telled that Kulthar going to be hung.As fast as the party could,they rided to Lakeshire. Under the control of Hawning's Party, New Lakeshire was planning Kulthar's execution today. But it was interrupted by Kulthar's family and his close friends, along with a group of strangers from Elwynn. They managed to knock out the Militia that were supporting Jeremiah Hawning and to free Kulthar's neck. In the middle of the major chaos Hadhan, one of the members of the militia, spotted Nathan trying to start a fire at the Inn. Vellithel was shot in her shoulder,Xenor and Lex helped her to get her to a save place.Xenor healed her shoulder. When Hadhan approached him, he realized it wasn't the real Nathan, but a shadowy version of him. Hadhan successfully saved the inn from the incoming fire, but then the one believed to be nathan, pretty nervous, drank something from a vial and shaped into a dark version of Kulthar. While fighting with him, Hadhan noticed this Evil Kulthar was as strong as the original one. The group of heroes and Kulthar went after Hadhan to help him. The battle with Evil Kulthar and the group was long and tense, the shadowy double seemed to be unbeatable, but the heroes combat skills were enough to help Kulthar finish him off. Later on, Evil Kulthar's corpse turned into something like an orc, but still with dark skin. Same happened to Jeremiah Hawning's body, which turned into a goblin. The original Jeremiah Hawning was found on the same night, his corpse lying by the canyons. With the two doubles killed, Kulthar was now proved to be innocent, with the whole village and the militia deeply sorry for desiring his death. A feast was planned by the townsfolk to redeem theirselves with their beloved Town Chief. Now, Kulthar suspects even more the Blackrock orcs are planning something against the town. Now, a wooden palisade is being built at the north, to hold any incoming invasions. Four days later,Vellithel was in the library on midnight.She was searching for a book named:"Erecicum Volus" But,instood of the book she needed,she found a other book:"The exorcism". She was curious about the book,opened it and looked at the strange pictures in it. She knew about it was,purging a demon out of somebodys body,the person is probartly possesed by it. "Exorcism is the religious practice of evicting demons or other spiritual entities from a person or place which they are believed to are possesed. Depending on the spiritual beliefs of the exorcist, this may be done by causing the entity to swear an oath, performing an elaborate ritual, or simply by commanding it to depart in the name of a higher power. The practice is quite ancient and part of the belief system of many cultures and religions. Exorcism is the driving out of dybbuk, demons, or evil spirits; the belief that a holy man can order the expulsion of evil spirits that have invaded a place or body of a person is ancient. Different types of exorcisms and rituals can be seen throughout different faiths too. " This how the first page of the book louds.Vellithel thought it interestet so she continued reading.At the first glipms of the morning sun,Vellithel was ready.She began to make a letter to Ripley,her mentor. Vellithel asked if Lady Ripley could teach her the ancient arts of the exorcism. Vellithel thought it could be useful for later,who knows why....... Lady Ripley agreed to teach Vellithel the needed lessons,only if she would never give up,its very difficult to learn and very hard to bring it into the practicity. The exorcism of Lex Venus. The next day,Vellithel was going for a walk in goldshire,she met Xenor,Lex and Aderathon there. Lex asked Velli if he could tell her something in private.Lex told her that he loves her,from the beginning he met her,he loved her.Lex kneeled for her and gave her a red rose.Vellithel took the rose and looked at it,saying to Lex,"You probartly know that I am inlove with Xenor,if I decline you,I would hurt you in your hearth,and if I accept you,I would hurt Xenor in his hearth,I cant do that as a priestess,I am sorry Lex,its very hard for me." Lex was possesed by a demon,she didnt know that.When they were talking,lex heard voices in his head,saying"Hello again Lex,did you missed me?!" Vellithel saw that there was something wrong with Lex,she took Lex inside the inn and tryed to help him,without hurting him ofcourse.Lex's demon was getting very angry,he would attack Velli.Lex was strong enough to run outside,he didnt want to hurt his friends and his love.Xenor chained him with chains of holy light,Vellithel knew it was hurting him immensily and yelled Xenor to stop it.As the demon wanted to get outside,he was blocked by the chains so the demon started to kill and hurt Lex inside.Vellithel was very dissapointed in Xenor of course. Then,Lex broke his chains and ran away,a knight name Benerphon throwed his mace at his back.Vellithel jumped in front of Xenor,Aderathon and Benerphon to stop killing and hurting him. Vellithel helped Lex back on his feets and ran away with him.She healed and exorcisted the demon outside him. Love and hatred,Vellithel and Xenor. Vellithel was very dissapointed in Xenor,her feelings for Xenor were totaly dissapeared because of this. After two days,Vellithel met Lex again,she told him that she is in love with him and that she lost al her feelings were like stolen for Xenor.lex was very happy ofcourse. A week later,lex has his birthday.Vellithel organized a party,she baked a cake,she cleaned up his house and made it like a birthday house.Vellithel surprised Lex with a glowing white cloak,made by herself of the soft pels of a very rare animal.When Lex entered his house,Vellithel rushed upon him and gave him a kiss and a hug. Then Xenor and Vallius came to the party,they eated and drinked thogether and had a good time,till Xenor asked about Lex's feelings and what Vellithel feeled for him.Vellithel was very scared and told Xenor how it was,that she didnt love him anymore because of what he had done,she though in herself"What difference is there now between Xenor and the lich king?!"Xenor made of the party Vellithel organized,where she put much of her time in,like a mountain of sadness,Lex was sad because he lost a friend and his party was destroyed,Vellithel was sad that Xenor was mad at her and ......,Xenor was sad and angry that Vellithel dont love him anymore,but its his own fault. Vellithel planed to go with Lex on a yourney,they dont know where but they are sure the light will guide them too there destiny.Lex found a quel'dorei mage,he is now his apprentice and his name is Rasiel.Rasiel has a corrupted hand and Vellithel gonna try to heal the black curves in his hand. The order of the hammer. vellithel,Lex and Rasiel were in the elwyn forests when they saw sir lord Aderathon Lighthammer. He wanted to have a word with Vellithel and Lex,he asked them to follow him,and so they did. Aderathon has lost his faith in the light,so he decided to go away to try to get the light back. He wanted Vellithel and Lex,as they were appreciated members of the order,to lead the Order when he was gonne.Lex and Vellithel would rule as two-leaders.Now,Vellithel and Lex are in command of the order and its members. Betrayed, captured and fleed. Rasiel was corrupted at his hand, if he would not be cured soon, then his end would come in a matter of days, maybe a day.Vellithel was prepared to take away Rasiels corruption and bear it onto her shoulders, she knew the concequinces, she knew what would happen if she took the corruption, she decided to help a friend in need, she wouldnt die from the corruption, it will only let her suffer and let her feel umbearable pain.She burned the corruption away and told Rasiel that it was gone forever, she didnt want that Rasiel know she took his corruption, it wouldnt take long before the corruption would do his job, afetr a couple of days, her hair starts coloring black, her eyes glow much less and the color is darker. A cold evening in the Elwyn forests, Rasiel, Lex, Xenor and Vellithel were in Lex house at the border of Goldshire. Rasiel and Lex were talking and looking at a map, the topic was kinda a yourney you could say, they mention Dragonblight, more Vellithel couldnt hear. The magical elven blade, Vardin, haning at her waist, a loud sound from a man knocking on the door. "We are here for the taxes and the deed for the house!", thats how the dry, hard voice of the man sounded. Lex opened the door and saw two man standing, a Que'dorei ranger named Ophios and a Stormwind sergeant named Farren. S'ergeant Farren says: Can I look at the deed?' Lex went upstairs to get the deed from the house. Lex Venus says: Here it is. Seargeant Farren says: This is a false document, there is no emblem of the king on it! Lex Venus says: It is, look on the back side. Sergeant Farren says: Why the fel is it in the back?! This is a false deed, Ophios, get guards! Ophios says: As you wish. Ophios returns with guards. Sergeant Farren: take them into custody! The guards take Lex, Rasiel, Xenor and Vellithel to the Command Center, they get away with it by simply paying some money. They returned to Lex house, a gigantic fire burned at the place from the house, some people burned it, everything they had, gonne, everything. Lex, Rasiel, Vellithel felt betrayed by their own people, they were innocent! They decided to leave, since nobody trust them anymore and Farren gonne murder them, for nothing. They took what they had, almost nothing, and Rasiel opened a portal to Dalaran, planing to start a new life there. Looking for the inn, they met a man, Elprede and he is a very good friend of Lex. They told him what happened, he offered them his help and they can live on his money. But Vellithels symptons from the corruption begin to get worse and worse, pain in her torso like a sword that goes trough her and she sees strange things. Cured from corruption. A day in Dalaran like many days in the city. She walks in the streets as Velli meet a man with a hood, not reconizing him as they starts a conversation. What she didnt realized was that the man is Xenor. Her hair still black and the pain getting worse and worse till a battle-mage of the Kirin Tor saw the corruption and asked her to follow her, and so she did. After he asked the questions he needed to ask, he ordened her to leave Dalaran till her corruption was mended. She began to walk on a unkown path, a destination wich nobody knew, walking and walking, to no goal. As the man (Xenor) followed her and asked her to travel with her, she agreed, The man asked about her sword, her elven sword as she told him it possesed holy powers and that she is corrupted. At last, the sword senced the heavily corrputed Vellithel as it gave his holy powers to clean and purify Velli. Her hair collored white as before, her eyes glowing blue as the moon shining on a sea as she gain her beautifull smile back. The man revealed himself and Vellithel was shoked Xenor helped her. Xenor wanted to make an new order, a new league, and Vellithel promised to help him in return that he saved her life. League of the clear hope. Vellithel joined the league as the second-in-command and high priestess. She and Xenor went to the Goldshire inn, to look if there are any people to join the newly guild. Some men where in the inn, all warrior looking people, so the bell ringed immediatly in Xenor's head. He stepped to them and explained his idea about the league, and quickly the men were interested to join it. -Andon: A strong-willed human paladin, the archiver of the league and a devouted man. -Arahfin: The so-called dad of Myrtan, a girl who is blind and want a dady, so he made her dream come true. He's also a strong-hearted warrior, brave and couragefull. -Xenor: Vellithels ex and a very good friend. A brave paladin and an extremely loyal worshipper of the light. -Willhem: A warrior with a strong believe in the holy light, fighted at Velli's side some time. And so the league's adventures started as Andon went for a search-mission for his parents. But they didnt went far as they needed to pass the foothills, knowing it was forsaken-controlled and that they couldnt pass. They travelled back to Stormwind, Vellithel helped Andon to get past his sadness. Much much much time passed as the league broke, the members shattered and spread out. Life after the Cataclysm.